The Witch's House Viola's Return
by miggymagic
Summary: This is the first installment of what I think the creator of the witch's house should do for a sequel Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Witch's House Viola's Return

I

Viola had disappeared into purple smoke along with the black cat feeling nothing, accepting her

fate, to be eaten by the black cat. As the past few hours' worth of memories went by her in a

flash she closed her empty eye sockets dry blood encrusting her cheeks. She decided to open her

eyes even though she knew that darkness would be the only thing she could possibly ever meet.

But this time the beautiful rays of sunlight stung her eyes and she lay spread eagled on grass

surrounded by a marvelous patch of golden flowers. Viola turned her head looking around her,

behind her were great oak trees along with her left and right sides of her.

_What's the use in even trying to stand? _Viola wondered.

But even so she tried, expecting nothing but an ugly flopping sound followed by a pool of blood

emittingfrom the bottom of her new red dress. But instead she stood to her amazement, she

widened her eyes and smiled with joy, even though this wasn't her true body but that witch

Ellen's. She gritted her teeth at the thought of that foul excuse for a human.

"Well you look good now considering what happened earlier, heh, heh." A voice says from

behind her.

Viola swiftly turned around to face the speaker from behind expecting a man, but instead a small

black cat licking its fur intently.

"You." Viola said angrily approaching her adversary.

"Now, now. Don't be too hasty after all I did save your life." The cat says in a soothing voice.

"All you did was help Ellen take my life from me!" Viola yells, looming over the cat.

"Oh what? Not too grateful are we?" The cat says.

"Why should I be?" Viola asks folding her arms.

"Need I remind you again? **I** saved your life I could have been dining on you right now but

instead I saved you isn't that a good thing?" The cat asks.

Viola unfolds her arms and looks at her red dress and her new purple hair.

"Yes but in this **Witch's **putrid body." Viola said angrily.

"Oh it's not that bad after all I took the liberty of curing Ellen's disease so that's no problem."

The cat says.

Viola pondered on the cats words the cool summer breeze blowing through her hair.

"I'm going to go see father." Viola said.

The cat's expression went grave knowing this isn't what he saved her life for. So the cat thought

quickly and said.

"Whoa there Viola. Think this through before you go get yourself killed." The cat said quickly.

"What's there **to** think about!? My dad is at home with some witch that will do who knows

what!" Viola yelled.

"Listen, Viola you can't go back." The cat said.

"Oh yeah and whys that?" Viola said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well in case you haven't noticed you don't exactly look like you anymore, you see where I'm

heading with this?" The cat said.

Viola's hopeful intentions had been shattered for she knew that if her father were to see her, it

would mean her death, which would do no one any good. Well maybe this cat has an idea for my

predicament.

"What do you have in mind then?" Viola asked.

The cat made a wide malicious smile and licked his lips.

"Well how about a deal?"

"I'm listening." Viola said.

"Well, if you were to say, oh I don't know…let me eat more people than I'll help you with

whatever you need helping with by granting you magic." The cat says.

"No! Never I will never become like Ellen I can't do this I can't just kill people for magic it's

just not right." Viola says sternly.

"Ok well I was going to help you well oh I don't know, help you exact revenge on Ellen." The

cat says twirling around in a circle smiling wider than ever before.

The news hits Viola the same way the bullets pierced through her skull when her father had shot

her. Revenge, the word bounced around her head, she imagined ringing the throat of Ellen

watching the life seep out of her eyes and into nothingness. Viola pondered longer on the

thought, as the cat stared at her knowing that she would now say yes to his "generous" offer.

"Fine I'll do it." Viola says.

"Perfect, well Ellen's house is now yours enjoy and by the way I'm starving so hopefully you

can get me some dinner soon." The cat said licking his lips.

Viola just nods, knowing that her heart's desire shall be realized, Ellen…would die.


	2. Chapter 2

The Witches House Viola's Return

**II**

"These last few meals you've given me were quite tasty anymore coming up soon?" The cat

asked inquisitively.

Viola sat in a leather couch looking into a fireplace, recalling the past few years of evil deeds. Of

killing those to meet her own ends of revenge. Where had her innocence gone? It seems like it

had just gone with the wind, all that remained of her innocence was the hatred toward Ellen to

continue on. She looked into the eerie blue flames licking at the fireplace.

"Well?" The cat asked again.

"In case you haven't noticed **cat** we haven't seen any new "visitors" in a while."

"That is so."

The cat twirled around in front of Viola, until he suddenly leapt onto her left armrest making a

loud flopping noise. Viola starts to eye the black cat with her new glowing golden eyes knowing

he is about to say something. Expecting for him to say something she turns to the left to look at

the cat but when she turns she is met with nothing but air. Viola just shrugs and snaps her fingers

with her right hand causing a small candle to float towards her and light by itself. She grabs the

candle and rises up from the chair.

"Not even gonna try to find me?" The cat says smirking.

Viola grumbles then squats to be eye to eye with the cat.

"Look I don't know why you're so talkative today cat. But whatever you need to say just say it

so I can just have peace in my head." Viola says.

The cat just looks into her eyes and says.

"You know Viola in all my thousands of years of making deals with mortals like you, you are by

far the most interesting, heh, heh and the most talented with magic maybe even more of a

prodigy than Ellen herself."

Viola turns stiff than roars.

"Never say her name in my house AGAIN!" Viola yelled panting.

"Whoa, whoa there good at magic not a good temper though heh." He says smirking and

laughing deeply. "Now as I was saying I find you quite respectable as well due to your quick

mastery of magic. And in case you haven't noticed your birthday has just past a month ago so I

decided to give you two presents as a…well belated present…if you will." The cat says.

Viola thinks back recalling her old birthdays, her last birthday with her father was quite the

memorable one. He had given her, a small golden pendant from all of his savings hunting deer,

and other various animals in the wilds. She recalled the singing of happy birthday, she smiled

from the nice memory, until she realizes that the beautiful pendant is now in Ellen's possession.

"I'm listening." Viola says.

"Well for your special occasion I was thinking that for the first part, I finally allow you to choose

what to do with a new "guest" now how does that sound?"

"What do you mean choose I've chosen to kill those other imbeciles that came in here not you."

"Oh, no, no, no, Viola that's not the case at all you did not choose to kill them. And you want to

know why Viola?" The cat asked licking his lips and smirking.

"Why?" Viola shrugs.

"Because you want revenge on that Ellen correct?" Viola nods and The Cat continues. "So in

order exact your revenge you appeased me by killing those poor children begging at your feet oh,

boo, hoo." The Cat says sadistically.

Viola looks over to the right of the room remembering the sad crying faces of those children she

had killed and now for once being able to choose for herself to either let the child live or die by

her hand the very thought makes Viola smile an evil smile creeping up to her cheeks. But she

shudders at the fact that she smiled at this. So it only made sense that she was still suspicious of

The Cat so she asked.

"And what's the second part." She asks this rising up from her squatting position.

The Cat just licks himself, purrs than says.

"Oh that's a secret, hee, hee."

"Oh ok so I'm supposed to trust your words?" Viola asks hands on her hips.

"Exactly." The Cat says disappearing into black smoke at her feet. Viola coughs, the smoke

entering her nostrils. Viola just shrugs it off then enters a purple room, the moonlight streaming

through the curtains on her face. Viola closes the door behind her and proceeds to her bed which

sits in the middle of the room. She touches its soft covers, remembering the black void that

encompassed her since she had no eyes. Her throat searing with pain from the "medicine" Ellen

had given her. Her legs cut from the knee blood oozing all over the floor. But she gets back to

reality pushing the memory away instead envisioning the dead corpse of Ellen at her feet,

causing her to create a wide smile. But her thought is broken by a ring of the doorbell.

_Who would come here at this time? _Viola thinks.

"Well aren't you going to answer it, heh." The Cat says laughing a deep guttural laugh.

Viola rushes out of her room and down the purple carpeted steps to the huge double doors with a

brass gargoyle squatting on top of the door. Viola places her hand on the door knob and opened

it. She looked outside and saw exactly what she had expected. What stood before her was her

first gift…a choice.

"Wow I wasn't expecting this at all, when my friends told me a witch lived here I knew they

were just yanking my chain, well because you're just a regular girl, oh nice dress by the way.

The girl said pointing her finger at Viola's red dress.

"Um, yeah thanks."

"You don't talk much do you? Oh yeah by the way can I come inside its pretty cold out here.

Gosh I hope dad won't be mad." The girl said with a worried expression written on her face.

"Oh, yeah sure come on in."

"Thanks." The girl said smiling.

Viola moved out of her way to let in the new guest. Now if the reader would please pardon my

rude interruption of the story to explain this girl. The girl that stood before Viola was about the

same height as her, wearing a short poofy purple dress with white lining at the bottom and a

small knot in the back to keep it all in place. As for her face she had large innocent light blue

eyes, a small nose, and obviously shaped eyebrows. And as for the rest of her, she had long

straight black hair going down to her waist. (As well as dark red flats on her feet.)

Viola closed the door behind her and turned to her new guest.

"So tell me, um what is your name?" Viola asked.

"Oh well I'm Alesia, nice to meet you." Alesia said happily putting her hand out for Viola to

shake.

Viola awkwardly took her hand and shook it, once they decided to let go of each other's hands

Viola said.

"Oh how rude my apologies, I didn't tell you my name." Viola said putting her hand behind her

head.

"Oh that's no problem at all."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm um…" Viola trailed off wondering whether to call herself

Viola or Ellen.

"Well, what's wrong?" Alesia asked worried.

"Oh it's nothing I'm Ellen." Viola lied.

"Oh nice to meet you Ellen, say you have an extra bed around here."

"Why yes, yes I do." Viola said turning her back facing Alesia to ensure she would not see her

wide smile. For once in a whole year she could carve this girl any which way she would ever

want just like Ellen had done to her before.


End file.
